El Coleccionista
by Disnomia
Summary: El hombre tiene aficiones, tiene placeres. Desde mirar las aves cruzar el cielo o los peces en las aguas límpidas del estanque, hasta coleccionar cosas mundanas. Cientos de miles de aficiones. Pero es difícil comprender la afición de cada uno como tal, más cuando ésta, rompe el esquema de lo considerado 'humano'. [AU One-shot]


**Disclaimer:** _Shingeki no Kyojin y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Hajime Isayama. Tampoco busco lucrar con esta obra._

**Advertencias: **_—Los 'fragmentos' no tienen un orden temporal. Quiero decir además que no soy médico y mis conocimientos en la materia son escasos. Traté de informarme lo más posible para apegarme a la realidad del asunto, sin embargo, no encontré la información completa como me hubiese gustado. Es por ello que puede tener más de un error y, si alguien se percata de ello, le agradecería enormemente si me lo hace saber._

_—Escenas violentas y/o de tortura. Posible desequilibrio mental._

—_Es algo BL (intento quizás, nada concreto). No sabría clasificarlo, mucho menos si pertenece a Riren o Ereri. Lo dejo a vuestro criterio, dejen volar la imaginación. No se encierren en una caja._

**Dedicatoria:** _A Haziel, sí, porque haré que ames a este par, así me cueste la vida (?). Y a Shiranui/Mizu, porque tu bullying y comentarios random me animan, aunque no lo creas posible (?)._

Fic no beteado. Puede haber errores por ahí. Las limosnas no me dan para pagar uno/a (?) :c

* * *

**EL COLECCIONISTA.**

**DIOS.**

Devoción. Caricia sutil a la figura de _porcelana_.

Una sonrisa —extraña— se esbozó en sus labios. Las comisuras a penas se alzaron; la preciosa princesa, testigo del milagro, es la causa. Ah… tanta belleza. Sus orbes se decoraron de un brillo fugaz que denota su admiración. Lo cierto es que en cuanto la vio, tuvo una impetuosa necesidad de obtenerla. No puede… se negó rotundamente a dejarla pasar por ahí porque sí. Debe permanecer a su lado, hacerla suya, besar cada rincón glorioso hasta memorizarla con los labios. Hasta conocer cada desperfecto que la hace única. El lunar en su anular y otra pinta café más claro un poco más arriba.

Su trabajo concluyó con éxito. Satisfecho de sí mismo por esa labor. No existe nadie mejor que él para eso ¿no es así?

Tiempo atrás acudió a un experto. El imbécil lejos de hacer un trabajo pulcro, arruinó una hermosa obra de arte. Desde entonces, con burdas piezas, comenzó su práctica hasta perfeccionarla y dio inicio a su colección. Decenas, decenas de ellas en distintas posturas, todas con un mensaje oculto. En busca de ayuda. Ayuda que nunca llegó.

Jamás se detuvo a saber qué sería del "resto". Y es que ese resto poco le importa. ¿Quién puede admirar esa mierda? Un completo idiota seguramente. Él es demasiado especial, fino, elegante; eso se nota incluso en su mirar.

**DEMONIO.**

Esa tarde sus pies pasearon endebles por el asfalto. Sentióse flotar por él.

El clima… una maravilla. En el seno del otoño, las hojas perecen, son arrastradas por una perezosa brisa hasta impactarse en un punto incierto del paisaje. Pisoteadas, vistas con desdén y menospreciadas. Él… para él… algo similar a un ciclo de vida.

Por otro lado, otro par de pies caminan derecho a la boca del lobo —ignorante de aquello— cuya existencia detonaría una bomba de tiempo más violenta que el colapso de una planta nuclear.

Sus miradas se cruzaron en un punto del cielo sin saber de la otra. Se cruzaron justo en un árbol, pero continuaron sin verse. Dieron la vuelta calles más allá y sus hombros casi se rozaron; ninguno se percató de la existencia del otro. Se transformó en un juego, donde ambos son ratones cazados por el voraz gato que es el destino: salvaje, insensible. El bufón movió las piezas de ajedrez aburrido: el rey negro cara a cara al rey blanco, se enfrentaron. Una colosal batalla épica de miradas que ninguno estaba dispuesto a perder. Pero con sólo ese atisbo la historia se escribió a un sólo rumbo desgarrador, ese tipo de caminos donde has de sujetar las entrañas y cubrir la boca para no vomitar súbitamente hacia un lado del asco. No se dieron cuenta, pero el viento se perfumó metálico y el suelo se hizo viscoso.

• • •

Sirvieron su café sin azúcar, como pidió, para llevar.

Una mano a su lado, cogiendo el otro vaso plástico recién entregado. Sus ojos no pudieron no captar esos dedos finos y a la vez masculinos. Más masculinos en realidad, mas su piel denota la juventud de su dueño y, si erra, es una persona que sabe muy bien cómo cuidarlas. Con disimulo miró a un costado: un jovencito. Sonrió para sí. Curiosamente ambos al unísono agradecieron por sus cafés y salieron del local. Es de mañana… ni tan temprano ni tan tarde. Una salida rutinaria en el día libre y otra salida para un descanso del trabajo. El más alto permitió al ojigris cruzar el umbral de la puerta regalando desvergonzadamente una sonrisa afable, turbando la realidad de forma sobrecogedora en la inocente oveja, desatando un ataque ansioso que corroe cada fibra de su ser.

«Hermosas.»

«Son hermosas.»

Su vista viajó hasta penetrar en los ojos del chico. Pobre, pobre joven que se siente desnudo ante un desconocido. Tragó saliva con dificultad. En el seno de sus emociones nació la más maldita de todas: curiosidad a través del miedo.

**ANESTESISTA.**

Mareo.

Náuseas.

Voluntad reprimida.

Grito mudo.

El llanto del silencio.

Las luces hicieron figuras amorfas en el cielo raso, pero no estaba muy iluminado. La habitación —supuso, fuera lo que fuere— es lúgubre y álgida. Sintió frío a pesar del adormecimiento de su cuerpo. Quiso hablar y no pudo. Quiso moverse y dolió. Observó asustado a todos lados, buscando la respuesta a la interrogante que carcome su cerebro: "¿Dónde estoy?". Y pareció que algún ángel se apiadó de su estado: algo similar a un gruñido brotó de sus labios. Segundos después, vio ese par de ojos. Ese par que se tatuarían en su retina, por algo más que toda su vida.

_¿Tocas algún instrumento?_

_La viola. Llevo un par de años, no soy muy bueno, pero me relaja tocar._

_Oh…_

Los recuerdos se deforman.

—Vas a sentir un piquete.

Otro gruñido de molestia. Luego la mascarilla con un aroma extraño.

—Cuenta hasta diez…

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué contar hasta diez?

_Uno…_

¿Por qué debe contar?

_Dos…_

¿Por qué no puede detenerse?

_Tres…_

¿Por qué lo mira de esa forma?

_Cuatro…_

¿Por qué le sonríe de esa manera tan dulce?

_Cinco…_

¿Por qué…?

**CONTERTULIA.**

Está en el parque. Solo.

Está en _ese_ parque. Sin miedo.

Está. Mirando al vacío.

_Invierno._

El frío parece querer colarse a como dé lugar por sus ropas. Se acomodó su largo abrigo —verde musgo— para no dejarlo pasar, junto a la bufanda negra.

Su mirar no tiene brillo.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí… ¿Por qué preguntas? —Se hizo un silencio incómodo. Observó al contrario de forma inquisidora.

—Dos meses.

—Lo sé.

Le tendió el café y, con la pajilla, le ayudó a beberlo. Se alejó repentinamente con una mueca de dolor en el rostro: se ha quemado la lengua.

• • •

De pie, dando una que otra vuelta, dejando huellas en la nieve casi como si anhelaran ser presa de un cazador. Los vasos plásticos fueron desechados en el contenedor de polímeros reciclables. Un silencio abrumador reina. Un silencio cargado de melancolía.

—¿Qué harás? —La pregunta del millón. Y sobre la figura del cuestionador, recayó la temerosa mirada del interrogado dubitativo, tembloroso. Sus brazos se juntaron.

—No sé por dónde empezar…

—Eren…

El sonido tétrico del piano llego a sus oídos. Beethoven… su estómago se revuelve a cada paso. Implora silencio. Implora no revivir recuerdos. Pero la caída en cada nota es un golpe, un golpe abrupto a la médula. La, sol, la, _Toccata and Fugue…_

Alzó los brazos, quiere cubrir los oídos con las manos. No quiere seguir escuchando. _Por favor… que alguien detenga esa horrenda música_. _Por favor…_ las manos aparentemente cubiertas por el largo abrigo. _Por favor…_ Rezó por su silencio. El nombre, su nombre retumbó en la voz preocupada de su compañero. Una, dos veces… la tercera es un grito y no lo entiende… no lo entiende. No, no sabe, pero está corriendo como alma que se la lleva el diablo. Corre para refugiarse, corre para enfrentarlo, corre para encararlo. Él puede seguir tocando el piano. Eren… Eren…

«¿Dónde estás?»

«¿Por qué me persigues de esa forma?»

Todo está bien… No, no todo está _bien_.

Extraña sus dedos, extraña el color violáceo en las uñas, extraña vivir…

_Me arrebataste más que un sueño._

_Despedazaste mi vida frente a mis ojos._

_Jugaste con ella, bailaste con ella._

_Y yo no pude hacer otra cosa más que llorar._

**ÉL.**

Respiración acompasada. El vaho emerge una y mil veces, no tiene intención alguna de irse. Hace frío, mucho frío… condenado frío.

Los dedos son atenazados brutalmente por punzadas inhumanas. Están morados. Restriega las manos para entrar en calor, las lleva al bolsillo del abrigo y el cuerpo tiembla con la vaga esperanza de espantar la temperatura glacial. Falta poco para llegar al confort junto a una chimenea, un par de calles… un par de calles vacías, obscuras y lúgubres.

El perfume de la polución de una perdida ciudad francesa.

Su cabeza entona una canción: Mozart.

Las comisuras se alzan a duras penas, una sonrisa violada por la vida. Y sus pies se hacen esponjosos, como los de un felino. Flota sobre las calles, liviano como el aire, no se escucha ni se ve, porque es un _demonio_ en medio de las sombras. Es un miedo palpable, real, humano. Es un miedo personificado. Él… él vive bajo las camas de los niños para espantar sus sueños.

Cinco minutos y abre la puerta. Cinco más subiendo la escalera. Dos, abre otra puerta. Diez, enciende la chimenea y se quita el abrigo, limpiando los copos de nieve que poco antes de ingresar le han caído. Se acerca al tocadiscos, se prepara un té. Toma asiento en el sofá y se deja llevar por una fantasía realista. Mueve el índice diestro como si dirigiera la orquesta de _Lacrimosa_. A su ritmo, aprendido por las miles de veces escuchado. Bebe, de esa forma poco ortodoxa pero propia de él. Degusta la amargura. Le gusta sin azúcar. Los pies se calientan, su alma también. Alza la vista y ve a su primera doncella. Primera, la primera que lleva la corona sin parecer menos, sin parecer un plebeyo vestido de realeza. Le sonríe, brinda por, para y con ella. Brinda.

No está sólo.

**VERDUGO.**

Amarró a su cintura el delantal médico. Las mangas de su camisa hasta el codo. Mascarilla lista… guantes quirúrgicos recién puestos. Suspiro de gracia: hora de empezar.

El niño dormido, los aparatos —artesanales y viejos— conectados. Luego de dibujar una línea punteada con el marcador negro, calculando la altura adecuada, cortó la piel lo suficiente hasta llegar a su 'área de trabajo'. Hizo lo posible para evitar una hemorragia innecesaria, continuó con los músculos y finalizó al tomar la sierra oscilante. Se aseguró de cambiar la hoja antes de dejarla a disposición sobre la bandeja de acero quirúrgico. Presionó un botón y las cuchillas giraron haciendo un ruido molesto, inicio de la sinfonía y la gloria. De fondo: _Toccata and Fugue_. Quiere que el alemán se sienta a gusto. No es de ser muy amable, pero ciertamente el chico lo ha conquistado. Si pudiera le arrebataría los ojos, para siempre tenerlos consigo, mas no sabe cómo preservarlos en estado óptimo por la eternidad. Repitió el acto de apretar el botón, por más tiempo. La máquina funciona a la perfección. El traje de interno y sus ropajes fueron manchados por pintas de sangre tímidas en un comienzo, luego se desperdigaron sin rastro de vergüenza. Ahora hacen suyo todo a su paso. Sus lentes de protección tendieron a mancharse un poco, mas nada que un buen aseo no pudiera solucionar.

Tuvo cuidado, su trabajo fue incluso más detallado que en otras ocasiones. No quiere, por nada del mundo, arruinar esa obra magnífica que le han dado.

Fue difícil atravesar el hueso: horas completas dedicadas a eso. En cuanto terminó con la primera parte, procedió a la segunda. Acomodó con su poca experiencia la piel y la cerró formando un muño. Sus ojos grises brillan de concentración. La música terminó. Un descanso de treinta segundos para reproducir otro disco. Ahora, algo más francés, como él. El chico debe conocer un poco a su artista.

—Sí mocoso, soy francés. —Le dijo con su tono de voz profundo, grave, invariable.

Limpió la sierra ocupada y bordeó la camilla. Tomó su otra mano y repitió el proceso. En resumen, este trabajillo o gustillo, le tomó un día entero.

Tras acabar de atender al 'mocoso', atendió a sus princesas. Tomó las manos, ambas descansando en una bandeja de plata, y se encaminó a la habitación contigua. Inició el proceso de embalsamiento. Las máquinas estaban encendidas desde antes. Se tomaría todo el tiempo necesario para ellas. Días enteros si pudiera. En busca de la perfección que merecen.

**UNA HISTORIA MÁS.**

_Cinco años antes del encuentro con el demonio_.

Otoño. Alguna fecha del calendario. Chartres, Francia.

Ella sonreía.

Ella estaba feliz.

Ella suda gozo por sus poros.

Media tarde. Su vista no se fija en la sonrisa deslumbrante de la comprometida. Su vista se fija en otra cosa. La condena, como tal, se enamora de su alma, de su aura y de su todo. La tacha, como tantas veces la ha tachado. Mira su nombre, porque se encaprichó con ella desde pequeña. Desde la cuna. Algo así como amor a primera vista. Pudo no haber irrumpido en su vida para que fuera llevadera y humana, para que fuera de ese pequeño porcentaje de vividores y no de sobrevivientes. Mas no fue así. Esos ojazos azul intenso, como el vasto océano, le conquistaron. Y de ahí que se casó y jamás soltó su mano. Incluso ahora.

Sonríe. Porque en su dedo porta un anillo de compromiso.

Al mes, se llevó a cabo la boda.

Al año… la condena mece el pie en el alfeizar de la ventana. Le ve llorar. Tiene un ojo amoratado y las costillas demacradas. Lo que pareció un amor incondicional, terminó siendo el inicio de las alas rotas… por enésima vez en su vida. Llora su desdicha, llora su mala suerte. Le pregunta a Dios (ya que es creyente) qué hizo mal para terminar así. Y no hay respuesta, no hay más que silencio. Su marido se ha marchado a algún bar, quizás visite un prostíbulo. Ella lo sabe, y por eso, llora aún más.

Cegada por un amor falso. Cegada por lo que… en realidad es obsesión y puro afán de posesividad y superioridad.

Sabe que llegará tarde.

Entra al baño y seca las lágrimas, lava su rostro y procese a tranquilizarse con una taza de té. Media hora más tarde se maquilla para cubrir los vestigios de su desgracia y se coloca en los hombros el largo abrigo siena. Tacones, los tacones hacen eco y se aventura a las calles con un cigarrillo. Ella no fumaba, pero de algún modo la ansiedad y el miedo deben ser calmados. Se adentró a ese café de antaño, saludó al personal y tomó asiento en la última mesa.

La vida no se detiene ahí.

Aunque ella tuviera que seguir sobreviviendo.

Novena víctima. Tachada otra vez.

Salió y no regresó en cuatro días. Marido iracundo, buscándola por toda la ciudad, convencido de darle la paliza de su vida. No sale sin su autorización, mucho menos se escapará de sus manos. Golpes y violaciones, meterle la botella de vino quebrada por la vagina, esa sería su caricia de amor.

La encontró llorando en un callejón. Desconsolada. Ya no hay nada más que pueda arrebatarle.

La tomó del cabello y la alzó contra la pared de ladrillos para ladrar las groserías y menosprecios. Y ahí fue cuando sus ojos le enseñaron lo que _le faltaba._ La dejó caer, en paz, tranquilo. Segundos en los que se vio humano y ella… ella con la esperanza de tener un hombro donde descansar las lágrimas. Quiso aferrarse a su pierna cuando las rodillas tocaron el suelo. Él dio un paso atrás.

—Ahora ya no me sirves ni para hacerme una paja, perra.

Se marchó.

**EL NIÑO EN LA CUNA.**

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente. Creyó, por un segundo, estar en su casa.

—Despertaste.

No lo está.

—Has dormido bastante.

Lo que sostiene.

—¿Ocurre algo?

Juega con un par de manos. De golpe, los recuerdos antes de perder la consciencia por segunda vez. Se mira a sí mismo. Tiene suero. Se mira… se mira los brazos, se mira las manos.

No están.

El aire se hace escaso. Las lágrimas se agolpan en sus ojos queriendo salir. La presión sube y el miedo lo embriaga.

Sus manos.

Despiadado.

Un verdugo, el demonio, el Dios.

_Estado de shock._

Un grito. Insultos, exigencias. Su cuerpo se remueve en la camilla para arremeter contra el otro. No puede, está amarrado, está encadenado como un animal de circo. Es… un puerco que sobrevive al matadero.

—Cállate.

Y no importa cuántas órdenes de silencio sean pronunciadas, todas son contestadas con rezos de porqués… De negación, de irá. Una explicación razonable a, lo que ruega por todos los medios posibles, sea un mal sueño. Un pésimo sueño. Su corazón late llorando la viscosidad del veneno con el que nace el ser humano, con la pregunta pre-programada y que sólo se activa cuando hay que activarla. Y se ha activado. De pronto un ángel, en un cielo distorsionado, llora, ruega perdón por haberlo dejado vivir.

—Tus manos son preciosas y suaves.

—¡No! —Vehementes movimientos que hacen perder el equilibrio del catre. No se cae, no se lastima, todo sigue igual. Todo sigue malditamente igual. Sólo quiere despertar.

—Son bonitas —interrumpió la sinfonía de sonidos molestos emergentes de esa boca, mirando sus nuevas adquisiciones con devoción—, son especiales, son diferentes. En cuanto las vi, me enamoré. Las colocaré en las repisa ¿sabes? —las cadenas golpearon todo a su paso, lo interrumpe cada tanto. Eren quiere huir por el miedo, enfrentarlo por la ira—. En la más alta —sin embargo, parece que él está en otro planeta—, serán las reinas de mi colección.

Eren detuvo el forcejeo. Eren abrió los ojos. Eren… ya no observa a ese hombrecito de cuerpo menudo, estilizado y pequeño. Eren observa la habitación —color caoba y blanco hueso, irónicamente— y las repisas atiborradas de manos. Todas, con elegantes etiquetas negras escritas con letras doradas. Le costó enfocar la vista, esos garabatos resultaron ser fechas, distintas fechas, algunas con sus respectivas nacionalidades.

Está recostado en la cuna de un tipo de infierno.

Está frente a un coleccionista de sueños.

Frente al coleccionista de manos.

—Me gustaría quitarte los ojos, pero no sé cómo conservarlos. Hazme un favor ¿sí? Cuídalos hasta que aprenda, iré por ellos.

La impotencia vistió el alma del inocente, la injusticia hizo amague de presencia y la venganza se hizo una fruta incluso más exquisita que la manzana de Eva. Sin importar cuántas maldiciones mascullara entre sus dientes, muy en el fondo tiene claro que, por ahora, no puede arremeter en contra de ese ángel negro… ¿ángel negro? Se detuvo a pensar, en ese breve segundo, porqué le ha llamado ángel, si de ángel tiene muy poco. Caído, de caído tiene mucho, pero la repugnancia de su afición le quita, esquina a esquina, cualquier palabra que le corone como una seda corrompida. Sin embargo, lo comprendió. La música de fondo es clásica y vieja, dista mucho de su generación. Él es sólo un niño, entiéndase, a comparación de la época en que se siente habituado con la decoración realista. Pero ahí está, ese _ángel_ cuyos pies parecen no estar en este mundo, que se deslizan por el suelo en un zigzag constante de un vals. Y no un vals cualquiera, es un juego de titiritero. Sus ojos verdes visualizan las cuerdas: alza las manos con elegancia, cuyos dedos se entrelazan con los suyos, bien tratadas sus manos, cual tesoro de pirata. Se percata: él sonríe, y su sonrisa le da pavor. Y su corazón late, un bombardeo tan intenso que ahoga su garganta, que provoca una detención en el tiempo y causa una serie de imágenes en cámara lenta. Una burla irónica, una danza macabra, tal cual el nombre de la obra que resuena en ese tocadiscos. Tan francés como el dueño de ese infierno: _Danse Macabre_ por Camille Saint-Saëns.

Ese hombre se siente lleno de gloria y es feliz de un modo incomprendido por el ser humano. Su amor es un algo corrompido, inexplicable a primera instancia. Es algo puro, pulcro, virginal, pero que se mancha de sangre.

Todo lo puro, lo verdaderamente puro, tiene manchas de sangre.

La felicidad es una palabra que se deforma en mil significados y sentidos. Y no importa cuánto trate de explicarse, habrá un titubeo clásico o un silencio más extenso en busca de las palabras correctas. Los niños pequeños sonreirán felices otorgando respuestas inocentes, como cuando un pajarito puede volar, o cuando tu madre compra una papita en el local de la esquina. Los adultos la verán como prosperidad laboral, una vida resuelta. Y los más románticos, como un todo cuya guinda está en el suspirar de con quién compartes la almohada y te roba una sonrisa.

Mas ese es sólo un ápice de gente. Sus ojos turquesas le enseñaron que ese hombre dista de esas respuestas, está a kilómetros de darlas. Ese hombre tiene la felicidad en una colección de historias. Los mares acariciaron detalladamente cada barco sumergido. Tantas razas y colores, tantas historias que contar. Historias tristes, muy tristes por un lado… Y peculiares por el otro. ¿Felices? ¿Dónde está la repisa de la felicidad? No existe, no está. Pero hay una en particular, pequeña, vacía, al centro. Se ve que lo que sea que vaya ahí será imponente, es algo por encima de todo. Es algo preciado.

_Algo que requiera amor de verdad. Algo que derrumbe los sentidos construidos a su lado. Algo que le recuerde que ciertas cosas rompen parámetros._

Una vuelta. Un, dos, tres. Otra vuelta. Él sigue bailando.

_Algo que sea coronado._

Escéptico se miró los brazos, las muñecas para ser exactos. Quiso llorar… quiso llorar con una amargura jamás saboreada en su vida. Compungido reprimió un sollozo y un jadeo que nació y murió en el mismo lugar. Ojos acuosos. Su vida jamás fue una miseria. Su infancia fue bonita y su adolescencia también. Se considera del grupo de personas que tiene problemas —porque todos tienen problemas— que saben sobrellevar y que no son un auténtico ahogo. Su familia tiene una que otra deuda, pequeña y que no es imposible de pagar. Su padre un buen trabajo y su madre es una ama de casa abnegada pero que no se amarga en criarlo a él. No tiene límites y si quisiera hacer algo por ella, nada la detiene. No vive en el seno de una utopía, pero tampoco vive a los límites del infierno. Tiene un corazón único y endeble, sueños que rebasan la altura de las nubes y deseos que conquistan galaxias completas. Y todo eso en más una ocasión lo guían, como ratón al queso, a cuatro simples cuerdas y un arco. No es un músico, pero ama tocar.

Su vida no es una desgracia, hasta que llegó ese ángel caído a mostrarle que todos los cuadros tienen un imperfecto original. Por más que se cubra con pintura, en el fondo está ahí. Una mancha accidental, una idea que al final dejó desconforme al artista o fue reemplazada por otra mejor. Para su desgracia, esta mancha es de las últimas, es una grande. Como si un delincuente haya quemado con el mechero parte de una obra de Picasso.

Las gotitas saladas cayeron sobre la tela de sus pantalones. Reconoció la angustia. Saboreó la amargura de los deseos acérrimos de morir ahí mismo. Lo pensó y lo dijo, aunque no se dio cuenta que habló en voz alta. Lo imploró, imploró su muerte, que detuvieran su respirar. Y pronto, esos ardientes sentimientos iracundos, vengativos y homicidas, mutaron a una soledad hallada en el limbo más perdido de los limbos. Ese donde la angustia es el regocijo, porque ahí se crean nuevas emociones jamás degustadas… maltrechas, desgarradoras. El infierno que no conocerá un hombre cuyos sueños no han sido arrebatados de esta forma.

Él lo vio. Escuchó el estruendo de su desdicha. Entró por los oídos y desembocó en la boca de su estómago. Bajo su piel, gusanos amantes de la carne muerta y fieles pecadores de la gula, hurgaron llevando ese cúmulo de sentimientos. Sintióse tal cual un niño de cinco años llorando por una paleta a su madre. Un nudo se hizo en la garganta ¿Por qué? Porque hasta entonces no ha sido testigo de la auténtica pena de masacrar una vida. Porque antes, sólo era impotencia y venganza. Ahora es destrucción, desde la raíz del diente.

Ahora, legalmente, puede considerarse un homicida, sin importar cuántas víctimas hayan perecido en aquella camilla, eso no lo hace un asesino como tal. Hasta ahora.

No quiso más, porque un latir en su cabeza le incomoda. No quiso más. Y le inyectó otra droga.

—Hay que dormir.

**MEMORIAS QUEMADAS.**

—Jeager. Eren Jeager —Dio un sorbo a su café, degustando la esencia de la vainilla.

—Rivaille. Sólo Rivaille, por ahora.

Gracia le causó el vaho que emergió de su boca. Le pareció casi poético. Romántico a su estilo. Deseó conocerlo más. Deseó compartir más de un café con él. Pensó y estuvo seguro, sería la cosa más agradable del universo conocer a esa persona en apariencia hermética. Estimó, tendrá más corazón que un hombre desaforado que muestra a los cuatro vientos su afán por ser cariñoso.

_«Todas con un mensaje oculto entre las uñas. Como si arañaran el aire en busca de ayuda.»_

* * *

¿Tomates? ¿Lechugas? ¿Limones? Vamos, que puedo preparar una ensalada (?).

Ok. Bueno, a estas alturas sólo me queda preguntar si les fue de su agrado. Hace mucho, mucho tiempo que no escribo algo de este estilo, y vaya que hace rato me picaba el bichito por hacerlo. Me siento algo kamikaze al hacerlo en un... 'fandom' completamente nuevo.

En fin. Les agradezco eternamente por tomarse unos minutitos de su tiempo en leerlo. Y si dejáis un comentario/review, doblemente gracias. Para mí sería genial conocer sus opiniones y críticas al respecto, en caso de que las tuvieran ;; aportarán a la felicidad de un pez y un gato. En serio.

Antes de despedirme, una pregunta: **¿Encontraron el orden temporal de los títulos?**

¡Que tengan una linda mañana, tarde o noche!

**Nota Reflexiva:** En las advertencias he puesto desequilibrio mental y no enfermedad mental. En el fondo, mi objetivo no es traer a ustedes una escena gore como tal. El resumen habla de las aficiones del hombre, de los placeres de cada quien. Así como a varios les gusta leer, escribir, dibujar, mirar las aves o cuánta otra cosa más... Rivaille tiene un gusto único por coleccionar manos bonitas que, además, cuenten historias. Yo, indirectamente, estoy cuestionando si por tener esa afición es más o menos humano; lo hace un ser enfermo y retorcido... o sólo alguien con un gusto extravagante. ¿Está en un mismo rango coleccionar animales disecados que manos? Sinceramente de este tema se puede desglosar en un árbol infinitos de perspectivas. Yo tengo la mía y me gustaría conocer las suyas.


End file.
